Computers and related technology have impacted many aspects of society. Indeed, a computer's ability to process information and to execute applications has transformed the way we both live and work.
A computer operates by executing a set of executable instructions (i.e. source code). These instructions are typically created in a development environment by a code developer who is designing an application. In many instances, the developer will iteratively change the code in an effort to improve the code's execution and to remove any coding bugs or errors. Once the instructions are compiled, interpreted, and/or built, a computer then executes the instructions to provide the developed functionalities.
Different tools have been created to assist a developer in writing, editing, testing, and debugging an application's source code. Some of these tools include program code text editors, source code editors, debuggers, and integrated development environments (IDEs), just to name a few. In addition to using helpful tools, the process of generating and refining source code can be further improved by receiving suggestions from other entities.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is provided to illustrate only one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.